My Possession
by LittleFanWrtr
Summary: After Giles falls into a coma from a demon attack, Buffy goes into Giles' mind to remove the demon that is bent on claiming Giles' life. She is faced with the greatest challenge yet as her training did not prepare her for this breed of demon. If she fails, she too may fall victim and be a possession of this uncharacteristically charming demon. M rating to be safe.
1. All My Fault

I wanted to write a different Buffy/Giles story. Not sure how many chapters this will be. I would love to hear what you think so please review. As every reader should know I own none of the characters of the Buffy universe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The smell of the antiseptic cleaner filled the air but fought a battle with the sound of a heart monitor whose beeps kept everyone aware that there was a life remaining in the room. A young hand held onto the older one that was connected to an IV giving the drugs required to heal or at the very least comfort the man in the bed.

It has been almost a week since Giles went into a coma. Every member of the gang showed up to monitor his progress and each looking at any doctor or nurse that could offer any information as to his condition. The same prognosis was always given, that his vitals were stable and he is being monitored for any progress.

Buffy squeezed Giles' hand gently hoping with all her heart that he would squeeze back. There was no movement aside from the steady breathing and eye movements one would see with someone in REM sleep. He was so content in his sleep and it shocked her that this was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. This was frightening as she had no idea how to get him to wake up. This was her fault and she knew it. The doctors would never find a cure as what is making him sleep wasn't the garden variety coma but something magical and well beyond their knowledge or belief.

A sound took her from her thoughts. Her mother showed up with some flowers to replace the others that had started to wilt. Joyce was getting used to the idea that her daughter was the Slayer and that brought danger into the lives of those that surrounded the Slayer. "He's not going to be alright is he?"

"No, they don't have any pills for cursed coma states."

"Is Willow looking into things?"

Buffy sighed and nodded but never said a word. Joyce took that as an answer and never prodded further. There was no progress and the last thing Joyce wanted to do was to focus on what can't be done.

"You need rest."

"I need to be here when he wakes up." Buffy knew the talk that was going to happen as her friends attempted to get her to go home for a while. "This is my fault."

Joyce knew her daughter was drained and worried. She was also aware that Giles was the closest thing to a father Buffy had right now. It upset her that some stranger she only knew about for a couple of years knew so much about her daughter. Though they reached an understanding when they went all teenager after eating chocolate. That was a memory she tried to repress as it was so not the time or place. In the end she grew to understand the important role he played in Buffy's life.

"Nothing is your fault. You can blame yourself all you want but in the end it is not your fault."

"You don't understand Mom, I was supposed to destroy an amulet with a powder that Giles gave me. Instead I went with my stake. It destroyed the amulet but it released something and Giles got in the way. If I wasn't such a stupid kid I would be out slaying and he would be...well being Giles." Tears were forming in her eyes now.

Joyce understood now. "Did Giles miss the fact that you tend to do things your way? I am sure he was well aware that you get things done on your terms. He knew this as I know you've been slipping out the window for years. We just chose to ignore things and let you make mistakes. Part of the learning process."

Buffy knew her mom was right but guilt is a strong anchor. "I'll leave in an other hour."

Joyce nodded and gave Buffy a hug before leaving.

Buffy pulled up a chair not taking her hand away from Giles'. There must be a way for her to help him and only wished that she could speak to him to ask. It was a sickening feeling not having Giles to go to for answers.

She looked at the clock and knew she had to go. Vampires were not going to stake themselves nor demons take a night off. Just as she was about to leave she saw someone she hoped not to see at this time.

"I'm not in the mood Spike."

"I'll have you know I'm here as I have some information to help 'im out. But if you are not interested you can just see him rot." Spike turned and Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Wait, fine, sorry."

Spike turned around pleased with Buffy's quick reaction. "It will cost you."

"Blood or money. I only have one option available."

He pondered his options and was willing to bet that Buffy would go far to see that her ex-watcher got up and reading dusty books again. "A pint of your slayer blood. Believe me it will be worth it."

"I'm not letting you bite me and besides, you can't."

"Every heard of blood donation? You know the thing were they stick you with a needle and a plastic bag fills up?" Spike was pleased to see her irritation and slight embarrassment. "So what will it be?"

The thought of Spike drinking her blood made her sick to her stomach but was it really that high a price? She agreed to the terms. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Collecting the blood was simple enough as Spike knew someone at the blood bank. After he pocketed he blood he sat down with her and told her what he knew.

Buffy was in no mood for any more delays . Spike knew he could not push his luck any further. "Spill, what do you know?"

"I heard that amulet encased a demon by the name of Yugan-Bree. Said demon is now in Giles. They are playing cat an mouse no doubt but in the end demon will win. When Giles wakes up it won't be Giles but said previous owner of the amulet." He casually took out a smoke as Buffy processed what was said.

"Oh God, what did I do? OK, demon possession. Get a spell and evict him. Easy peasy."

Spike prevented himself from rolling his eyes. He wondered what would have happened to her if there was any other watcher looking after her. Would not have survived without her friends that for sure. "Yes, good you do that. I'm done."

Buffy learned to read Spike's sarcastic remarks. "He can't be kicked out can he?"

"That information will cost you more and since you don't have money and you can't give anymore blood tonight I think we're done here." He was about to walk away when she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood Spike, now I'll make a promise not to kill you for at least three months. Will that do?"

"Six."

"Five."

"Deal. You see Yugan-Bree hides within Giles and takes on different elements of his personality. It's as if he fuses himself into the essence of the person he possesses. You remove him you remove part of the person. You want to kick 'im out you have to go in and do it yourself."

Buffy was ready for anything but that. "Go into Giles' mind?"

"Either that or he wakes up not 'imself. Well I'm done here." Spike walked off before Buffy could hold him back again.

This was going from bad to worse now that she had no idea what she was dealing with and that her slayer powers may not have the same use. At least she got a name and a motive. Now it was research time with the gang.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Giles' house was rather depressing as everyone sat around reading books to find out how to get into his head magically. Willow found a book with a possible spell but even her sense of curiosity was not enough to do cast the spell.

Descriptions of Yugan-Bree were vuage at best as there was nothing written on his appearance or how he defends himself inside the head of the person. He takes the body of the person he possesses and lived their lives out until the body dies of old age.

"Buffy, I would do this if I could but I simply am not practiced enough. Tara and I discussed this and even with both of us it simply has to be done by an experienced witch or mage. We don't qualify." Willow was heartbroken to give Buffy the news. Anya couldn't think of anyone accept for a few demons but they would have to be pulled from another dimension.

"There must be someone in Sunnydale." Buffy was exhausted and she felt sick to her stomach that she couldn't help. "Maybe we can contact the watchers' council. They may be able to help. I'd agree to work with them again if that's what they want."

Xander would hear none of it. "Um, no that's not going to happen. They fired Giles for being human and well they were just, well cruel to you. You want a mage? Remember who made me soldier boy for a night?"

Buffy realized who he was talking about. "Ethan Rayne? No, he's too dangerous. I agree the council is bad but not Ethan Rayne bad."

Willow stepped forward. "Buffy I don't like it anymore than you do but he and Giles have a history and well he would be powerful to do the spell. He would have persona knowledge about Giles that the council won't."

"He was taken by the initiative."

"We can get him out." This time Tara spoke up. "It's not that hard."

Buffy wasn't ready to face that man without giving him a good ass kicking for what he did to Giles the last time he was in Sunnydale. She almost killed Giles in the process. "As much as I hate to admit it. He's the best choice we have."

"We just need something that belonged to Ethan."

"I think I have something, hold on." Buffy went up stairs to Giles' room. It was strange being up here. This was like private land and being there made her feel out of place. She wondered if he kept it or not. She checked the wardrobe and laughed when she saw it.

 _'I thought he was going to burn it. It's beyond ugly. Wait he did say that he wanted it for something.'_

She ran downstairs. "This is the top that Giles had to wear when he left Ethan's hotel room after he was transformed from being a demon. I asked him before if he burned this. Giles said no, he was going to use it in a location spell to keep track of Ethan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The meal was pretty standard, placed on a metal tray and separated into protein, starch and vegetable. There was a small cup of juice he had to peel open that sat next to a package that contained dry crackers. He was in luck today as someone remembered to give him a small round container of butter. How thoughtful.

Ethan missed cooking and his clothes. Though the jumpsuits were comfortable they lack flair to express his personality. He missed his chance to express himself and wondered why the God's of chaos had landed him here in such an orderly and confined space. It was the absence of chaos, it was his hell.

Despite being ignored most of the time he was treated well enough. When he was first brought here he was asked many questions about magic and how he had transformed Giles into a demon. He evaded these questions easily and knew that the officers would not believe him anyway. Soon the questions stopped and he was left alone but confined.

Now he was here trying to focus and bring the elements of chaos to get him out of here. Months went buy and nothing. So now here he was eating his protein, starch and vegetable with his cupped and peel-able juice and he thought that he should have let the slayer kill him and leave Giles to his fate.

"There he is grab him quick!"

Ethan heard the voice but was not able to discern who it was or what was said exactly. He found himself thrown hard to a floor. The view that was his cell was certainly different to this one. The surroundings were warm and he saw five faces stare down at him. One he recognized and wondered if he prayed to hard to the God's.

"Get him up." Buffy and Xander lifted Ethan from the floor and placed him on the sofa.

Ethan started laughing and leaned into the couch. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you Buffy. That cell I was in was so...orderly. I thought I was going to go insane." He crossed his legs and looked at each of them casually.

Tara didn't like this man and was starting to regret bringing him here. Her look wasn't lost on Ethan and he dove in. "You are powerful little witch but you don't have near the potential as this one." Ethan looked directly at Willow who seemed nervous as well.

Buffy knew that Ethan was a talker and would delay things as far as he could. "You get to go free after you help Giles. He's possessed by a demon called Yugan-Bree. From what we've researched someone has to get inside Giles' head and well find Yugan-Bree and kick his ass."

Ethan took every word in and eased back into the sofa pondering this turn of events. Giles possessed by a demon, it was a strange wonder to think about. Now the slayer wants to go inside Ripper's head. Oh, the Gods of chaos did repay him in kind. This was going to be so much fun. He may get his Ripper back in one form or another yet.

"You have no idea what you'll face in there." He looked over at Willow who seemed nervous. "Tell me Ms. Rosenburg, or can I call you Willow?"

"Um, Willow's fine."

"Tell me Willow, why do you think the demon attached itself to Rupert and not to another person?"

Willow bit her bottom lip and nervously spoke. "The book said that Yugan-Bree is attracted to the darkest in a crowd."

Ethan brought his attention to Buffy who seemed a little off put by that comment. "You know nothing of Rupert's past do you? He and I were once friends, very good friends at that. If you decide to go in Rupert's mind I hope you are ready to see the real him. Tweed was just a costume he wore for that bloody council of uptight arses."

Buffy stood directly in front of him now. "When do we start?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. The Invitation

Here's the second chapter of this story. I hope that it is being enjoyed. As you all know I own none of the characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The smell of tea gently filled the air of the kitchen and soon wafted into the living room. The space was rather beautiful with many different artifacts that were collected over the years. He did enjoy his creature comforts and rather enjoyed the money he had to spend on such things.

Giles sipped his tea and smiled at the skill the council taught him. All watchers had to be financially independent in case an emergency came up. They were considered independent in and of themselves actually as if a crime happened it would never be linked back to the council. His money stemmed from some rather wise investments both human and demon alike. The latter was unknown by the council of course but they did have their suspicions.

For a year he enjoyed his time discovering himself again and put away the tweed suits, settling in for a more casual wardrobe. He knew that he would need to find a reason to be in America as his visa, though fixed, would require him to have a means of taxable income. He'll find something soon, right now he just wanted to enjoy his tea and the beauty of his home.

Fake as it is at the moment.

Giles set down his finished cup of tea and looked out the window. From the sofa he saw a face stare back at him with a coy smile on its face. A wrist was lifted up and a finger pointed at the watch on said wrist. It was a message that Giles really didn't have much time before his little sanctuary would be broken into.

"I have time yet! You will not get in one minute earlier." Giles stood and shouted at the face staring back at him.

The face smiled and Giles swore that he heard laughter behind the window pane. After a moment the face was gone and Giles let out a breath of air.

He stared at the hour glass that hung in the middle of the living room. Each grain of sand were seconds he was losing before the door would unlock and leave him completely defenseless. If time mattered here it would mean he had only 10 hours to live.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was like being in that odd world where she met and fought with the first slayer. Though this time she had no control. Everything was unfamiliar and she couldn't trust anything or anyone she saw. There would be memories here that would give her a different picture of the man she knew as her mentor. Ethan told her to seek out the familiar first.

Ethan described Giles as once being very free with his knowledge including the methods of obtaining it. Buffy asked how Giles would fend off the demon and was told that Giles had control of the surroundings and people of his memory I that space at first. Soon that control would be lost little by little until the demon was controlling the Gile's world leaving Giles defenseless.

The school library was the first place on her list. Before the spell was cast she was instructed to think of that place and of Giles as she remembered him in that specific space. With all her mental strength she thought of Giles dressed in his three piece suits, stiff yet gentle while speaking with her.

She closed her eyes then when she opened them she saw herself lying on the desk she used to study on for endless hours with her friends. Looking around as she slowly got off the table she saw that the books were all gone. There wasn't a single book left on any of the shelves.

"Not much of a library with no books." Buffy was getting a wiggins and did her best to remain focused. Ethan and Willow told her that once in she would only be able to get out through the same place she entered. If she was caught and defeated by the demon he would have full mental control over her when he awoke. So either she left the way she came in or she defeated the demon.

"Giles?" Buffy called out trying not to sound too scared. She searched his office and all that was left were some papers and a pile of books. He took one and it was a diary of some sort. The handwriting was beautiful and from the few lines she wrote she realized they were written by Giles. She saw the date, July 20th 1980. Giles was a young man when he wrote this, in his 20's perhaps. The temptation to read the pages was overwhelming but this was not the time. Instead she put it I her inside jacket pocket.

Buffy heard footsteps behind her and she saw the familiar face of the man she knew, with three piece suit in tact.

"Oh, God Buffy you shouldn't be here." He looked worried and turned around as if he was being watched. "Get the books hurry we can't stay here. He'll know about this place soon enough. He's getting more and more powerful each day."

"Giles, what...?"

"Buffy please this is not the time to be impertinent." He picked up the box himself and pleaded with Buffy silently to follow him.

She followed him and as he took her hand she found themselves walking through a doorway to what Buffy knew as the Bronze. There was no one here. "This place will do for now."

"Yugan-Bree, where is he and how do I kill him?"

Giles stopped and looked around, feeling rather out of place in a space for the young despite it being empty. "He's here Buffy." Giles gestured around them. "He's outside that door, he's in the library we vacated and he's in every part of this world."

"So you are aware of him then and what this place really is?"

"Yes but please listen Buffy, he won't go after you right away. You need to stay out of sight for a while but before that we need to get these books in a safe hiding place."

Buffy looked at Giles again and listened to his words. "You talk like the past. You even stand like the past. You're not the Giles that was possessed were are you?"

"I am Buffy but I can only do things outside of my home though..." Giles looked up rather startled. He pulled a school bag out of nowhere and piled the books into hem. "Take these and run. He won't chase after you and whatever you do, stay away from my home!"

Buffy grew scared as she had never seen Giles look so terrified before. He was always cool and collected guy, not stressed and worried guy. His eyes pleaded with her to go. "Giles, where can we meet up later?"

"I'll find you, don't worry just get out of here now! Hide those books!" He almost shoved her in the direction of the back exit.

Not wanting to cause further distress she ran as fast as she could and never looked back. Buffy found that she was still in Sunnydale accept it was daylight and that no one was there. It was a freaky feeling and didn't quite feel real to her. A squeamish feeling of being watched came over her and she quickly thought of a place where she could hide the books.

There must be some place she could go. Her house, that was a good place, she knew it better than him. When she got to her house she opened the door and went upstairs only to find that she was not able to access the bedrooms. Of course, Giles never had a reason to be up here and were not part of his memories. This would be tricky and the bag was getting heavier.

Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide. Where to hide these books. The library was out as Giles made it clear that would be the first place the Yugan-Bree would look. The Bronze was out. Think Buffy! She sat on the stairs and thought of the one place Giles knew about but demon face would not be able to look.

Buffy took out the diary she placed in her jacket and wondered if her guess was correct. Nothing in this place was truly real as lack of her bedroom attested to. She had to see Giles again. Why hadn't he told here were to hide the books?

She decided for right now she would first lock the door that she forgot to do and then take the books out and skim through them. There may be clues as to where she was supposed to do next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Giles looked out the small window next to the door and watched as Buffy ran from the Bronze. His Tweed clad self dissipated as soon as his unwanted guest arrived. The last thing Giles wanted was for Yugan-Bree to meet Buffy. It would be inevitable but he hoped that the meeting would be put off for as long as possible.

In an instant and angry bang hit his door and he was face to face with the demon who moved to the window.

"Those books will be mine Rupert. I don't know where you hid them but I'll find them soon enough."

Giles looked out the window at the face and gave a knowing smile. It was a small victory and he relished in it. "Good luck with that." He turned around and sat in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the living room and watched as the hourglass counted down the time he had to live. He feared uttering Buffy's name out loud for fear of Yugan-Bree hearing him through the glass.

He looked out the large window next to the chair and thought of Buffy. He saw her run into her house and he felt instant relief. Homes were areas the demon was not able to enter thankfully and he hoped that this extended to Buffy's home as well.

There was so much he wanted to do but to keep the world beyond the windows as Sunnydale he had to remain inside. As soon as he stepped outside he would invite a host of places he never wanted to visit and give Yugan-Bree access to places and people that would surly endanger anyone who came to help him.

It was then he realized that he actually expected someone to help him despite all his watcher training to forget about bonds outside the council and that one's life was forfeit for the privilege of being a watcher. Never had Giles felt so happy in his life than he was in Sunnydale. He could be himself and from time to time use magic when required but not so much as to affect the environment around him. Somewhere his role changed from watcher to mentor to a group of children who were now young adults. There was no dependence on him nor was he seen as a reference tool. He belonged and part of belonging was that you were missed and when missed you were sought after.

He felt it at the edge of his mind and went to the window safe that the demon had left. He saw Buffy emerge from her house and walk out without the bag of books. Relief spread over him. They would be safe for now. His concern now was for Buffy and what would happen when she finally met Yugan-Bree. Buffy had little knowledge about the demon nor what he looked like inside the head of the person he possessed.

Giles chided himself for staying at the window for so long. He had to be careful now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The books were spread over the coffee table and it brought back nostalgic moments of study parties as they tried to find enough research to kill some demon or another. This was different though and part of her felt guilty looking through the pages as they were deeply private.

One book was about Giles' childhood and spoke of memories of his parents and life growing up in England. Another was his teen years and his relationship with his sister. Buffy never realized he had a sister. It was one of those things she never pried into. His life was just that, his, and she never felt comfortable in seeking further information about it unless he offered.

It was then she realized that the books were all about him, his life and that he was keeping this information from Yugan-Bree. All of them were important and were put together for a reason. Buffy began to think of why these were saved for last and not first. Then she thought about it. If a demon were after them then he would watch where they went. The first and maybe second set of books would need to be sacrificed.

These were the last to go to make the demon feel they were the least important. "Thank you Giles for being so smart."

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was a normal knock and then there as nothing. Buffy waited to see if there would be another knock or listened to see if Giles called out. She was greeted with silence. She inched towards with her slayer instincts at the ready to strike out if needed. Looking out the door eye-hole she saw nothing. Opening the door slowly she saw an envelope attached to it.

"Really, an envelope? Is Angelus here too?"

Buffy closed and locked the door behind her and opened the envelope. It was a neat handwritten letter. Not as graceful as the letter from Angelus but still the penmanship was skilled.

 _I know you are here to save him. You can always turn back and leave, I'll give you that small favor. I do believe you came through the Sunnydale High School library. You will only have a short time before I prevent that exit._

 _Though I feel that you came believing an exit would not be necessary. If that is the case then I would like to meet you at what you call the Bronze. I came to learn that it is one of your favorite spots to hang out with your friends._

 _I'll be waiting but not for long._

 _Yugan-Bree_

Buffy needed to see this demon and kick his ass or at the very least see what he looked like. The books were rather vague on the descriptions or how to kill him.

She took a glance at the books on the table and sighed, hoping that they would be safe while she was not there. Leaving she tried to lock the door but she didn't have a key. That's right another thing Giles didn't know about. Buffy couldn't leave the place unlocked could she? It was worth the risk in her mind and she took off to the Bronze.

The place was strange being empty and people-less. She put the creepy feelings aside and searched out for who or whatever was there. Buffy spotted Giles on the sofa beneath the central stairs leading to the catwalks and relief spread through her.

"Giles! I am so happy to see you, look that demon guy Yugan-Bree will be here soon."

Giles looked up at her with a calm expression on his face. He wore a dark but well crafted suit with a deep indigo tie. After giving her a coy smile he reached down for a cup of coffee and crossed his legs when he sat back.

"They sent the slayer, I had no idea they would be so foolish."

0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
